


When It Hits

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fuel such a fever long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Hits

 

When it hits them both, he glances at Zoro. He’s covered in pollen – they both are -, yellow and powdery, and Zoro’s eyes are dark, lips parted, chest heaving. His pupils are blown so wide he looks animated and his stance tells Sanji that he’s not the only one who wants it. When Zoro drops his swords to the ground without a care in the world, he knows the other man has lost it. Robin had told them about the plants on the island, and about the sex pollen, they just didn’t think their luck was _that_ bad. Sanji should have known better.

They crash together, lips and teeth in a painful kiss; thighs and groins pressed against each other, hands groping. Sanji’s kind of glad he’s not the only one going bat shit crazy. He’s glad he can feel every inch of Zoro, his hard body under his hands, it’s like it doesn’t matter that Zoro and him don’t get along. It doesn’t matter that he’s a man.

His mind is so clouded; he can’t focus, he just needs to touch and be touched. The venom is in his veins, surely. His blood pumps hot inside of him, making his temples throb and his body flush. Surely it’s why every time Zoro touches him it feels like his entire body is pulsating with a need for more. He breathed it in, and it’s in his lungs. It has to be because it’s getting harder and harder for Sanji to breathe.

Zoro grabs his ass with both hands and grinds his hips into Sanji’s to rub their erections together with fever. Sanji’s hands rake down Zoro’s chest; wanting to tear at the stupid shirt he’s wearing, wanting to feel his skin underneath. He settles for gripping his broad shoulders with all his strength and rocked into him, forcing throaty groans from the swordsman.

Large hands let go of his ass to unbuckle his belt and yank his pants down his thighs. Sanji lifts Zoro’s stupid haramaki up his stomach and pushes down his trousers and underwear, lowering his hand to palm Zoro's erection. It’s like his instincts are telling him where to touch, and he adds pressure, and the growl that escapes Zoro isn’t human at all. When a firm hand wraps around his cock, Sanji gasps, heat washing over him as Zoro strokes him in quick jerks. It gets more and more difficult to cling to logic when Zoro is touching him like that.

They fall back on the lush, tall grass, Zoro's firm grip never faltering while Sanji bites on the lobe where his earrings are, feeling the copper taste of metal earrings and blood fill his mouth. He lets go and licks at the curve of his ear, gasping when Zoro's finger thrusts into his ass, and it burns in the best kind of way. One finger becomes two, becomes three, and the way he’s being stretched is filling Sanji with the best kind of pleasure.

His fingers pump in blindly, ripping groans from Sanji's throat. The burn makes his eyes roll back, makes his hips roll up as he tries to fuck himself on Zoro's fingers. Their touch is so instinctual, so animalistic. So right. He wants Zoro, wants him inside of him, wants to be stretched and full of Zoro’s cock, and the sex pollen is making it hard to stop him from spreading his thighs wantonly, completely shameless in the way he’s practically begging for it.

Sanji wants it so bad his chest aches. He crawls at Zorro, bringing him closer. Zoro is just as lost in his lust as he is, can read him and knows what he wants. He shoves Sanji’s pants further down his thighs, pulling one of Sanji's legs out of his trousers and that’s the only effort he makes to shed them of clothing.

“We should-” Zoro pants in one ragged breath, stopping just as the head of his dripping cock presses at Sanji's entrance. Sanji’s surprised by his self-control. Something he didn’t possess at the moment.

“No. Just-“ he huffed, breath haggard and desperate, guiding Zoro towards his hole, voice dripping with need and arousal, and shit he should care more about how desperate he sounds, but logic is failing him and sanity is out the window at this point.

Zoro stopped, sparing only a moment to spit on his hand and rub it on his cock before Sanji got restless and pulled him down again, pulling all of Zoro’s weight on top of him. They only shared a lustful glance at each other and Zoro was sliding inside in one delicious move. Both men stilled a moment, then let out a string of curses under clenched teeth.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Shit. _Move_.”

Zoro did.

It was perfect, exactly what he needed, maybe even better. By then, Sanji’s completely sweep away by his lust. He wraps his legs around his waist, encasing the man and holding tight enough to push him in deeper inside. Sanji grabs fistfuls of Zoro’s white shirt and pushes it up to rake his fingernails down brutally on Zoro’s broad back, hurting him. Zoro growls, thrusting into him faster, pace steady and insistent.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sanji concentrated on how good it felt. The sex pollen must have tweaked all his senses, because he gets hungrier by Zoro's touches, his scent. Fuck, his nostrils fill with Zoro, his musk and sweat, and it’s delicious. Having Zoro inside of him doesn’t subside his arousal, just increases it.

His head dipped back, taking in sharp intakes of breath, toes curling in his shoes. Zoro pounds into his ass so good it makes his body jerk. Zoro's hand on his hip is hard, holding him as he angles his hips and shifts just right into him, his balls slapping on the curve of Sanji's ass. Sanji can’t believe how blocked out everything else is. His head’s swimming in arousal and hormones and it felt like nothing else in the world mattered.

His mind is a clouded haze. He can’t focus on anything other than the feel of Zoro fucking him, lifting one pant-less leg over his shoulder, fingers digging into the meaty flesh of his thighs and using him as leverage to fuck him harder. Zoro groans in a way that sounds feral and Sanji can feel dampness on his stomach where he’s leaking pre-cum.

There’s pressure on his balls, knots of pleasure building inside of him, and Sanji can barely swallow as Zoro thrusts into that sweet spot, sending shocks throughout his entire body. He drags his teeth down Zoro’s neck, and Zoro bucks his hips faster in return, making Sanji’s head spin, his mouth fall open, crying out in bliss. He clamped down around Zoro, hissing, crawling at him, wanting to leave marks on him. He doesn’t hold back, because he knows he doesn’t have to. Zoro will just take it.

Zoro does, trembling under his fingers, letting out a huff of air and arching into his hands. Sanji comes hard that way, clinging to Zoro through his orgasm, forgetting that he’s supposed to hate the bastard. He spills between them, coming on his chest, shouting until his throat is raw.

Chest still thundering, Zoro jolted then wrenched over above him, snarling in his ear as he came inside him, his large hands holding Sanji’s skin in a solid grip. Zoro leaves Sanji sensitised and boneless in the best kind of way.

Both shiver when they come down, and then, as the after glow passes, they both still, the realization of what they had just done washing over them, leaving them speechless in their wake. Zoro pulled out quickly, like Sanji was suddenly on fire, and Sanji sat there, trying not to be disappointed by the sudden loss.

Brown eyes looked around, and Sanji almost expected the man to run to his swords and coo at his babies. Sanji looked down, too embarrassed to look at him, feeling Zoro’s come drip out of him, and his entire body throbbed. He can’t believe how stupid they been, how incredibly….

Good that had been. Great in fact. He might even say fucking awesome.

Zoro sat there, staring at nothing, shifting on the grass. Then he inched towards Sanji like he was a wild animal, and placed a gentle hand on Sanji’s cheek. His touch was soft - not like it was before - a guilty look in his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, voice quiet.

For a moment, Sanji couldn’t answer. He’s busy looking at Zoro; swollen lips, his eyes lingering far too long on the sweat collecting at his collar. Sanji can feel his own damp hair damp at the back of his neck. Blue eyes looked at Zoro's disarranged clothing, sticking to him from sweat.

“No,” he said.

Zoro had a look that meant he knew he was lying, but he didn’t press. Zoro had always been considerate like that.

Sanji didn’t know why he lied. Maybe he didn’t want to sound like a wimp. Maybe he was afraid if he told Zoro it did hurt, the man would stop touching him. And he didn’t want him to stop touching him. Maybe he liked the pain. Maybe he wanted to do it again. Maybe he was too chicken shit to say it out loud.

Silence lingered between them, then Zoro sighed, leaning forward to rest his head on Sanji’s shoulder, breathing in deeply, body shuddering as he exhaled. He stayed that way for a long time, and Sanji let him. It was rare quiet moment between them and he wasn’t going to ruin it. Then Zoro’s hand went to spine, lowered to his tailbone and gently massaged there. Sanji smiled softly, combing his fingers through his green hair, taking comfort from his caress.

He stared at the lush forest around them, savouring the ache between his legs. 

 

 


End file.
